


Can you feel the OTP tonight? (13-14/02/2016)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [10]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap.1: fem!Akashi/fem!Kise<br/>Cap.2: Armin/Eren<br/>Cap.3: fem!Suga/Shimizu<br/>Cap.4: Oikawa/fem!Suga<br/>Cap.5: Rin/Ai<br/>Cap.6: Miyuki/fem!Haruichi<br/>Cap.7: Miyuki/fem!Haruichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fem!akashi/fem!kise

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/972550139488021/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AkashiKise - Quando Akashi dorme, a Kise piace molto fotografarlo, soprattutto se coperto dalla sua maglia della divisa, che gli sta grande.

Ogni volta che si sveglia prima della sua ragazza, Kise ha l'abitudine di guardarla dormire in silenzio per qualche minuto prima di alzarsi e cominciare ad essere produttiva; sono occasioni rare, hanno spesso impegni che interrompono il loro sonno all'alba o poco più tardi, e ne fa sempre tesoro.

Le mattine che preferisce sono quelle in cui la vede nei suoi vestiti come prima cosa nella giornata, con una maglietta troppo grande per lei addosso, perché Akashi sembra incredibilmente minuscola con una spalla scoperta dal colletto troppo ampio o le dita appena visibili sotto le maniche troppo lunghe, ed è proprio Kise l'unica persona abbastanza fortunata da avere il permesso di vederla così piccola; l'altra ragazza è minuta nel corpo, ma la sua presenza è talmente imponente che è facile dimenticarsi della sua statura quando si è con lei nella stessa stanza, quasi _costringe_ a dimenticarsene.

La sveglia non è ancora suonata quando Kise apre gli occhi, quella mattina, e la modella fissa per qualche lungo attimo la sua ragazza perché non è sicura di non essere ancora addormentata, che non stia ancora sognando, perché Akashi non ha mai indossato qualcosa della Kaijou prima; si pizzica perfino un braccio, e sente la risata strafottente di Aomine nelle orecchie per il suo gesto infantile quando sibila per essersi fatta male, ma nonostante siano insieme da anni non ha mai davvero visto la sua ragazza nei colori della sua vecchia squadra, e l'immagine che ha davanti le dà quasi alla testa.

C'è una voce che sussurra _miamiamia_ nella sua mente, ed è inquietante rendersi conto che è la sua, perché non è possessiva fino al punto di considerare veramente _sua_ un'altra persona, ma non riesce a zittitla mentre continua a guardare Akashi.

"È troppo presto," borbotta, irritata dai suoi pensieri, e trattiene il respiro quando l'altra ragazza si sposta sul materasso e mormora qualcosa, arricciando infastidita il naso ( _adorabile_ ), senza però svegliarsi; Kise rimane immobile, continuando a guardarla e a lottare contro la sua apparente vena territoriale, ma si arrende dopo qualche lungo minuto con uno sbuffo, perché è _davvero_ troppo presto per riflettere su una nuova crisi e non è neanche abbastanza in sé per provare a farlo. Allunga un braccio verso il suo comodino per prendere il cellulare, e non ci pensa troppo su prima di scattarle una fotografia; più tardi, magari dopo aver bevuto qualche litro di caffè, la riguarderà e scoprirà se è stato solo il sonno a causare quel pensiero.

 

(Non lo era stato, proprio per niente, e alla fine quella era stata solo la prima foto di tantissime altre.)


	2. armin/eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eremin, fluff - dormire abbracciati per riscaldarsi.

Armin ha freddo, nonostante sia infagottato nel suo sacco a pelo, e non riesce a dormire; ha provato a rannicchiarsi e respirare sotto le coperte, a sfregare mani e piedi per riscaldarsi abbastanza da prendere sonno, ma è passato parecchio tempo da quando si è coricato e per la sua immensa frustrazione non è servito a niente.

"Armin?"

Niente oltre che svegliare l'altro occupante della stanza, a quanto pare, e il suo livello di irritazione sale ancora di più; ci mancava solo Eren, non ha la pazienza per sentirlo lamentarsi della sua interruzione, si è congelata insieme al resto del suo corpo.

"Dormi," ribatte soltanto, cercando di farsi ancora più piccolo nel sacco a pelo per conservare il poco calore che ha, e trattiene per un pelo il verso infastidito che minaccia di sfuggire al suo controllo nel sentire l'altro ragazzo aprire la cerniera del suo sacco a pelo per avvicinarsi.

"Hai freddo?" gli chiede, sfregandosi probabilmente gli occhi con una mano per allontanare ancora un po' il sonno, ma non aspetta una risposta prima di strattonare anche la sua zip per aprirla, ignorando lo strillo involontario di Armin al contatto dell'aria gelida della stanza con il suo corpo; si infila nel sacco a pelo insieme a lui, schiacciando il petto contro la sua schiena per occupare un po' meno spazio, e l'altro se lo immagina perfettamente sorridere quando un sospiro contento fuoriesce dalle sue labbra. "Va meglio?" continua, con tono scherzoso.

"Stai zitto," borbotta Armin, infilando i piedi freddi tra le sue gambe e afferrandogli le mani con le sue per riscaldarsi più in fretta. Il brivido che accompagna la breve risata di Eren lo fa sorridere soddisfatto mentre finalmente comincia a prendere sonno.


	3. fem!suga/shimizu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga/Shimizu, colazione a letto prima di una partita.

Si sveglia con il profumo del caffè appena fatto che invade l'appartamento, il giorno della sua prima partita con la sua nuova squadra, e ha già un sorriso enorme sulle labbra quando apre gli occhi e vede la sua ragazza posare un vassoio sul comodino; Kiyoko ha i capelli raccolti in una crocchia disordinata sulla nuca e una maglietta di Asahi addosso (le usano entrambe come pigiami, a volte, sono abbastanza grandi da fare loro da vestiti), e davanti alla sua espressione serena Kou riesce a dimenticare per un attimo l'ansia che le attanaglia lo stomaco alla prospettiva del primo match ufficiale della stagione, quel pomeriggio.

"Buongiorno," mormora, stiracchiandosi e mettendosi seduta sul materasso prima di accettare la tazza che l'altra le porge, sistemandosi sul letto davanti a lei e tirandosi delicatamente su gli occhiali con un dito.

"Ben svegliata," le risponde, in un sussurro gentile, e il silenzio che cala un attimo più tardi nella loro camera la rilassa ancora di più; non capita spesso che possano trascorrere un po' di tempo sole, al mattino, tra lezioni e allenamenti e migliaia di altre cose che rendono quasi sempre frenetiche le loro giornate, e Kou è perfettamente consapevole che Kiyoko abbia deciso di ignorare i suoi impegni in favore di farle compagnia in vista della partita, perché ormai la conosce abbastanza bene da sapere come si sente in queste occasioni.

Le viene naturale sporgersi verso di lei per posarle un bacio sulle labbra, quando finiscono di bere il loro caffè, e sente la bocca dell'altra ragazza piegarsi in un piccolo sorriso contro la sua; non hanno bisogno di parole in momenti come questo, basta un semplice gesto per dirsi _grazie_ e _sai che farei qualsiasi cosa per te_.

 


	4. oikawa/fem!suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OiSuga - Cioccolata calda e caminetto acceso in una baita, durante una bufera di neve.

Quando hanno deciso di concedersi una breve vacanza, una settimana in montagna, non si aspettavano di rimanere rinchiusi per quattro giorni di fila nella piccola baita che hanno affittato per l'occasione; le previsioni non avevano parlato di bufere imminenti né di precipitazioni di alcun tipo, e la nevicata terrificante che imperversa e non si è interrotta nemmeno per un misero momento ha colto entrambi di sorpresa. È una fortuna che il proprietario della baita fosse preparato a tutto, e che avesse fatto scorta di cibo e legna per il camino prima di dare loro le chiavi, perché di uscire e affrontare vento e gelo per qualsiasi cosa non se ne parla.

Tooru aveva preso incredibilmente male la notizia e non aveva smesso per un attimo di brontolare irritato durante il loro primo giorno di prigionia, ma adesso sembra quasi apprezzare il brutto tempo nonostante abbia rovinato tutti i loro piani; sta canticchiando sottovoce mentre smanetta con i fornelli per preparare cioccolata calda per entrambi, lasciando a Kou il compito di attizzare il fuoco con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, e quando la raggiunge posa le tazze sul tappeto davanti al caminetto per potersi sedere dietro di lei e stringersela contro il petto.

"È pronta," dice, prima di baciarle affettuosamente i capelli sciolti, e la ragazza si volta per posare le labbra sulla sua tempia mentre si sistema meglio tra le sue gambe e intreccia le dita a quelle della mano che Tooru le ha posato sul ventre; il silenzio è interrotto solamente dal suono del vento che ulula fuori dalle finestre (e che il primo giorno aveva terrorizzato entrambi) e da quello del fuoco che scoppietta nel camino di fronte a loro, ed è rilassante lasciarsene avvolgere per qualche minuto.

In città non c'è mai questa pace, tra auto che corrono sulla strada sotto il loro appartamento e i costanti rumori molesti dei vicini che non sono in grado di parlare civilmente tra di loro (le pareti non sono sottili, ma riescono comunque a sentire tutto quello che si dicono - si urlano - con estrema chiarezza), ed è bello godersela in questo luogo sperduto tra le montagne; sono solo loro due per chilometri, circondati da neve e alberi, e anche se fa un po' paura essere tanto isolati dal mondo è lo stesso piacevole trascorrere qualche giorno lontani dal caos di tutti i giorni. Hanno un telefono di emergenza, cortesia del padrone di casa, ma non ha squillato neanche una volta dall'inizio della bufera, oltre a quando l'uomo ha chiamato per tranquillizzarli e dare loro indicazioni su cosa fare e cosa non fare.

(Hanno mandato un messaggio ai loro amici prima di spegnere i cellulari, per avvertirli della bufera e prevenire il panico e le loro sicure reazioni esagerate.)

"Dovremmo farlo più spesso," commenta Kou sorseggiando la sua cioccolata e sorridendo per il pizzico di cannella che Tooru si è ricordato di mettere nella sua tazza, e il ragazzo annuisce in silenzio mentre le stringe un po' più forte la mano.


	5. rin/ai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RinAi - qualcosa di ispirato a [quest'immagine](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfl1/v/t1.0-9/12705750_1670296273220182_8211005573889529425_n.jpg?oh=2d8485aac6179752cda2a8c3c26a7e44&oe=576AE99B).

Rin ha l'abitudine di farsi la doccia prima di andare a dormire, e d'estate spesso non si asciuga bene i capelli prima di coricarsi; Ai adora le mattine successive a quelle notti, perché la chioma del suo ragazzo finisce sempre completamente spettinata, con ciocche sparate in tutte le direzioni, ed è davvero ridicola.

"Hai dei capelli adorabili, senpai," ridacchia quel giorno, cercando inutilmente di sistemarli con le dita, e Rin arriccia il naso infastidito, pizzicandogli un fianco in risposta e aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Stai zitto," ringhia, cercando di trattenere in qualche modo il rossore che vuole impossessarsi delle sue guance nel sentire la risata dell'altro ragazzo, perché non vuole essere di nuovo chiamato adorabile (quel poco che rimane della sua reputazione da ragazzaccio svanirebbe all'istante), ma l'occhiata che riceve per il suo tono e i suoi vani tentativi di non arrossire vanno allegramente in fumo. "Non tutti hanno la tua fortuna," aggiunge, e Ai grugnisce divertito.

"Non c'è bisogno di imbronciarsi, senpai," ribatte, facendogli la linguaccia (Rin si rifiuta di ammettere di essere arrossito ancora di più). "Posso sistemarteli, il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me."


	6. miyuki/fem!haruichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruichi/Miyuki, Ogni volta che rimanevano da soli, Miyuki aveva paura di se stesso. UST abbestia.

Miyuki non è mai stato così tanto frustrato prima d'ora, e la fonte dei suoi problemi è, senza alcuna sorpresa, Haru: è la prima volta da quelli che sembrano secoli che escono insieme, e invece di essere finalmente soli sono circondati da altri ragazzi della squadra, ma non è davvero questo il problema, perché passare del tempo con gli altri al di fuori del contesto del baseball (relativamente, dopotutto con loro è impossibile esserlo del tutto) è piacevole. No, il problema è che Haru indossa _quei_ jeans e non ha smesso per un attimo di ammiccare nella sua direzione mentre si fa scudo con il corpo di Furuya; lo sta stuzzicando da quando sono usciti dal campus e non gli ha ancora dato la possibilità di toccarla in qualsiasi modo, neanche di tenerle una mano o abbracciarle le spalle, ed è frustrante. Anche perché sono passate settimane dall'ultima volta che sono stati insieme in _quel_ senso.

(Kuramochi, ovviamente, si è accorto di tutto e non ha smesso per un attimo di punzecchiarlo.

"Haru ha tirato fuori l'armamento pesante."

"Tienitelo nelle mutande, non abbiamo bisogno di vederlo."

"Ci sono persone innocenti qui, Miyuki."

"Stai sbavando."

Se non lo considerasse il suo migliore amico, probabilmente l'avrebbe già strangolato.)

 

Ha distolto lo sguardo per un _attimo_ , per non calpestare il bambino che gli ha tagliato per sbaglio la strada, e quando alza di nuovo gli occhi verso la sua ragazza non riesce a non imprecare.

Haru sta ufficialmente cercando di ucciderlo e quei jeans dovrebbero seriamente essere illegali, perché Miyuki ha paura di come reagirà quando saranno finalmente soli; in qualsiasi altra occasione si godrebbe la visione della sua ragazza piegata verso una delle bancarelle al lato della strada senza battere ciglio, apprezzerebbe il modo in cui il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni abbraccia ogni sua curva, ma al momento ha un certo _problemino_ che gli sta facendo venir voglia di piangere. Registra a malapena la risata di Kuramochi al suo fianco, che sta osservando con estremo divertimento il teatrino che la sua partner sta mettendo in scena, e si costringe fisicamente a voltarsi quando vede la sua ragazza sorridere grata a Furuya quando il pitcher passa qualche moneta al venditore per comprarle il ciondolo che stava osservando, perché Haru adesso ha anche gli occhi che le brillano e le guance arrossate e-

_Siamo in pubblico_ , si dice a denti stretti mentre tenta a tutti i costi di ricacciare indietro tutti i pensieri impuri che gli stanno invadendo la mente.

 

(Haru sghignazza quando le afferra un polso per trascinarla in camera sua, quando rientrano alla Seido, e con la coda dell'occhio Miyuki la vede alzare indice e medio verso Furuya con aria vittoriosa. Non è stupito che fosse tutto calcolato, tutt'altro, ma medita comunque vendetta verso il complice della sua ragazza mentre quasi corrono verso la sua stanza.)

 

(Quando la porta si chiude _finalmente_ alle loro spalle, e le dita di Haru si infilano tra i suoi capelli per farlo chinare per baciarlo, il pensiero svanisce all'istante.)


	7. miyuki/fem!haruichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiyuHaru - un'uscita il giorno del festival dei due innamorati. Bonus se confessano ciò che provano proprio mentre ci sono i fuochi d'artificio.
> 
> [Qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6021280) trovate la versione completa.

Miyuki non ha mai capito l'attrattiva del giorno di San Valentino, né perché studenti e studentesse scelgano proprio la giornata degli innamorati per dichiararsi alle persone a cui sono interessati: ha ricevuto parecchie confessioni da quando è arrivato alla Seido, per il suo aspetto e la sua reputazione dovuta al baseball, e ha visto le ragazze che ha rifiutato allontanarsi la maggior parte delle volte con gli occhi lucidi o espressioni irritate, e sinceramente è sempre stato uno spettacolo piuttosto triste e pietoso. L'unica persona di cui ha accettato l'invito a uscire, all'inizio del secondo anno, l'aveva lasciato meno di un mese più tardi gridandogli contro che "l'unica cosa che gli interessava era il suo club" e che "dedicava troppo poco tempo a lei", cose che onestamente gli erano sembrate stupide (era il catcher titolare, che avrebbe trascorso ore e ore in campo ad allenarsi avrebbe dovuto essere ovvio), e dopo quell'esperienza aveva deciso di mettere una croce sopra la possibilità di avere una storia romantica con qualcuno; non era stato un grande sacrificio, considera tuttora ben poche cose più importanti della sua carriera sportiva, e vedere gran parte del corpo studentesco eccitarsi tanto per una festa lo lascia sempre perplesso.

Quest'anno non ha cambiato opinione, non davvero, ma per la prima volta c'è una persona che gli piace e che _potrebbe_ essere interessata a ricevere una dichiarazione nel giorno considerato dalla maggior parte della gente il più romantico del calendario (l'ha vista più di una volta adocchiare con aria curiosa le scatole di cioccolatini e le lettere chiuse con adesivi a forma di cuore che gli altri studenti hanno esibito con orgoglio durante la settimana); e questa ragazza non solo capisce la sua devozione al baseball, ma la _condivide_.

Nessuno dei membri della loro squadra ha relazioni romantiche, tutti troppo concentrati sul loro sport per sprecare tempo con frivolezze simili, ma la decisione di prendere parte al festival dedicato a San Valentino, a qualche quartiere di distanza dal campus, è stata quasi unanime: ci saranno attrazioni di vario genere, possibilità di sfidare gli altri agli stand dei giochi tipici di quel genere di evento, fuochi d'artificio, e soprattutto cibo a basso prezzo offerto per strada, e nessuno di loro direbbe di no a cose simili. Sono persone semplici, dopotutto, la possibilità di godersi cose simili è quasi impossibile da ignorare.


End file.
